Archer the laughing fox
Archer is an arctic fox who laughs whenever his owner's boyfriend laughs. He makes his appearances in vines and is so famous throughout YouTube. Background Life Archer was adopted by some girl who had a boyfriend who would make him laugh whenever he laughs. There is also a YouTube video about him and also people make remixes about his vines. Personality Archer sometimes suffers from the case of the giggles when he hears laughter, even if he's asleep. Joining Some other squad with animals When archer had been famous throughout YouTube history, he came across some ordinary darkrai who was looking for some new members. He asked archer if he wanted to be in this squad, but archer refused. Darkrai was enraged by this and threatened to kill hm if he refused again. Archer was scared and he joined anyway, but he earned the model of a medic. When he had finally had time to escape, he thought of some strategy. Escape Archer had decided to escape from darkrai and his squad to return home safely, but the guards had stopped him from the entrance. Archer used his bow and arrow (I think's it's because of the name) and attack the guards blocking his path. after he ran away from this awful squad, he found a plain area where he decided to rule for his own good. Monarchy For Planet Jade After many years of building his empire, archer has finally now been wearing a crown, blue cloak and a tanuki mask. He is now recommended to be called "the Royal archer" only by his subjects and people. To this day forward, the ruler is now Royal archer. Death After being the ruler for so long, he had so many crazed fans out there who are wanting to meet him. But then when he came across that same darkrai who was now a fan of his, darkrai agreed to keep his Boyd forever and killed him. Archer then was found dead in darkrai's throne room that one day and then darkrai was arrested by the police. Resurrection After the death of archer, his owner and deathtrips had decided to use the 7 dragon souls to resurrect their fallen Arctic fox. Then when he came back, he was still ruler today. Today Archer is still being the ruler of the planet jade and is banishing all dark types from the planet. Long live the Arctic King. Quotes (Even though he doesn't talk, but I'm using imaginations) "By whom?!" "Oh no. You have done great. Now tell me." "Who stole the chao stone." "A new crisis has befallen our planet. Never knowing how this happened, but never in my life have I ever hear about this crisis." "Now that the chao stone is resorted, we could all go back to normal. We have finally made peace with the planets, squads, leaders, emperors and empresses." "Thank you, my dear friend, you." Trivia * Archer is actually a real life Arctic fox. * He actually laughs. * Archer also can laugh while sleeping. Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Foxes Category:Uber Powerful Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Characters Category:Badass Characters Category:RISD Category:Power Level Under 9000 Category:Cute Characters Category:Cute and cuddly